Dipper and Another Vampire?
by TheSwitchIsOFF
Summary: A one-shot sequel to a one-shot!


**Here, a whole new story to lick all over with your greedy fan tongues.**

**Sometimes, we just have to start fresh... Which means I'm not continuing What Works in Mysterious Ways. Sorry about that, but I just lost interest in it. I'm not very romantic, I guess. ;P**

**I just like trying to write things. If I don't like them, I won't hesitate to wipe them clean off of the face of the earth... Unless you wierdos keep a copy of them somehow first.**

... ... ...

In the summer, the sun rises early. It's six in the morning, and the horizon is smudged with purple and red paint strokes, a tapestry of stars spilling across it, almost like a child's drawing. The glitter fades with the moon. The sun peeks over the pine trees, and in a flash, the colors mix, and the clouds burn gold and pink. The light spills into the window of a structure secluded in the woods, known by the residence as The Mystery Shack.

A young boy rolls over in his sleep, only to be graced by the warmth and brightness shining across his twitching eye-lids that radiates across him in a straight beam. His eyes flutter open, and he groans quietly. Dipper Pines slowly sits up, careful not to wake his twin sister sleeping across the room.

He's greeted by the sounds of light tapping against the hard wood floor, and the sniffing of a pig as it peers over the side of his bed. He yawns, rubbing Waddles' head.

He softly pushes the pig aside to get up to his feet. Shivering against the cold of the ground, he raises a hand to his hair and moves it away from his field of vision.

Hesitantly, he reaches for the door. Praying it won't make a sound, he begins to pry it open. Slipping out of the room, he makes his way down the stairs. He looks into the kitchen. Not feeling hungry just yet, he grabs an apple and turns. He snatches his coat from the counter and hides the apple away in it. Putting it on, he heads to the front door.

Sometimes, summer doesn't feel like summer at all. And those days of summer were the best. This morning, it was spring. The wind was cool and thick, and the grass was glossy with dew. In a field of diamonds, he steps into the forest. Piercing through the trees was golden light, that woke the Morning Glorys and made the wet pine needles shine and glimmer as they shook in the breeze.

Every now and then, a bird would sing to him. A small frog would hop into his path. He would pick them up and place them on his finger-tips, raising them to his eye-level. He would coo to them, and set them down on the other side of his walk-way. Dragon flies taunt him, whizzing around his head, but keep their distance.

Deep enough into the woods, he spots a small, fluffy creature hanging upside-down from a tree branch. _What's he doing sleeping so low to the ground? _He asked himself. The creature was recognizable as a bat, and none other than Terry.

The poor thing was soaking wet. This guy could sleep through a storm, apparently. He didn't shake of quiver in his sleep, he just hung limp from the branch, his head burried in his wings. The brown fuzz ball shifted, tensing.

Dipper raised his hand, but didn't poke him, it might be too early to wake him up. Or too late... He was nocternal, right? Dipper's thoughts were interrupted by a squeak. The bat's mouth stretched open in a yawn, his fangs glinting and his toungue curling. His eyes are barely open as he looks up at Dipper.

"Terry?" Dipper whispered. Looking more closely, Dipper could actually see how this wasn't his friend at all. Revealing it's coat, this bat is very different. His scruff set ablaze in colors, he shakes the water away from his fur. He was a few tones darker, red and orange tinging the edges of his fur. He's fox bat.

"Just a bat, huh? You gonna fly away or something?" He asked him quietly.

The bat's eyes narrow, then close, as he burries his muzzle into his wings once more.

"Well okay, then. I see how it is." He mutters to himself, starting down the trail once more. He sighs deeply, glancing over his shoulder when he hears the shifting of wet leaves and pine needles on the dirt floor.

Being about thirty feet away now, he narrows his eyes to see through the fog. A wild cat is prowling towards the sleeping bat, his rump wiggling in the air as he prepares himself to pounce.

Dipper panics, picking up a pinecone. He chucks it down the path, startling the cat. It hisses and looks back up towards the no-longer-asleep creature staring back.

"Hey!" Dipper yells, stepping forwards. The cat shrinks back, snarling. The bat hangs, frozen in fear and confusion.

"No!" Dipper yells again, his harsh tone echoing. He jumps forward. The cat yowls, swiping at the air, its fur bristling.

"Get!" He stomps on the ground. The cat whirls around, running off into the bushes. Dipper runs up to the bat, whos ears were folded back, its eyes wide open. Dipper felt kind of bad that he scared the creature awake, but then again, it was for the best.

"You okay?" He lifted his hand to the bat, caressing its cheek. Its mouth parted open slightly, as if searching for words. "You're gonna be fine, little guy. The big bad kitty-cat is gone, no-"

"Little guy?!" He snapped. Before Dipper could yank his hand back, the bat falls into his hand, it's form turning human. He drops to the ground, glaring. "Who you calling little? I'm taller than you, kid!" He slaps Dipper's hand away, snorting.

Okay, Terry was in shape. Kind of starved. Hair is fine.

Now THIS guy... Hot damn.

"Uh..." Dipper stepped back, tucking his hands away into his pocket. He feels the apple.

"And I can handle myself, thank you! Maybe I knew that cat was there... Maybe I was gonna Surprise attack it. You chased away my breakfast." He said, opening his mouth widely enough when he spoke to show off his fangs.

"Or..." Dipper spoke up, thinking he was already ahead of the game. "Maybe you don't eat those kinds of things at all."

"Oh? And just what do you think I might eat besides that?" He quipped.

Dipper held out the apple. "This! You're not fooling anyone, you're a fruit bat! I've met somone like you before."

The vampire laughs and knocks the fruit out of his hand. "Fool. I'm not a fruity anything. Not even close." Dipper gulped, trying to remember what other kinds of vampires existed. Blood suckers... That's all he could remember.

"P-please! Don't drink my blood!" Dipper arched his back, raising his hands protectively.

The bat grinned, backing him against a tree. "Now, why would I do such a thing? If I drank all of _that_, what would be going to your pants?"

Dipper stared at him in confusion, then sudden realization. "OH MY GOD." He shouted, cringing. Laughing hysterically, the vampire leans closer to Dipper. "Hell, it's probably all going there as we speak."

Dipper shoves him away. "Back off!" He yells, blushing furiously. "Come on!" He says jokingly. "I haven't eaten in days!" He slowly began to approach him once more.

"I wonder why..." Dipper slipped past the tree he was against, glancing up the pathway.

"Don't think you can out-run me. That Stephenie Meyer got a _few _things right about us."

Dipper gulped, flinching at his low chuckles.

"Just a quickie. I'll make it fast. No harm in a little release." He said, eyes narrowed once more, determined to get in his shorts.

"N-no! Get away from me!" He leaned away.

They were interupted by footsteps. "Oop! I'm out." He says quickly, and in a flash of smoke, is flying away into the trees.

Mabel skips down the dirt road, calling to her brother. "Dipper! Dipper, I found a unicorn! He told me all about variables!" She skids to a halt next to him. "What's wrong? You don't ususally look this much like shit in the morning."

Dipper was slightly shocked. "Mabel! Don't talk like that!"

"Okay, jeez." She smiled, waving him off. She shifted uncomfortably. "It's pretty humid out here, Dip. I'm gonna take this off." She wrestled out of her sweater and threw it onto her shoulder.

The vampire immediatley falls out of the trees. "Hi there!" He yells to them, looking up from the dirt, laying on his stomach. "Who's this lovely lady?" He points a twisted finger at her, wincing through his grin.

"Girls, too?!" He yells back.

"Who's that, Dipper?" She points back. "Nobody, let's go home."

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" He lifts himself from the ground, starting towards them. Mabel eyes him suspiciously. "Can't hear you." Dipper says.

"But-"

"La, la, la!" Dipper sings, dragging Mabel towards home.

"Don't be scared to tell her... Dipper." He said, catching up to them, remembering the name his sister shouted.

"Tell me what?" Mabel asked, yanking her arm out of Dipper's clutch.

"Why, Dipper! You haven't told her yet! This is your sister, right?"

"...Yeah?" She responds.

"I thought so... Dear me, you haven't even told your own family! Are you embarassed?" Dipper slowly turns to face him. "What the hell... Are you talking about!?" He shouts back.

Mabel turns to him. "Is there something you're not telling me?" She pouts.

"NO!" He screams, throwing his head back. "Dipper! If you're going to leave me here like this, atleast..." The vampire pulls Dipper up to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Mabel's mouth is gaping. "I..." She squeaks.

"I KNEW IT!" She laughs, running up the path. "GRUNKLE STAAAAAN! YOU OWE ME FIVE BUCKS!"

Dipper stands there, astonished. The vampire grins wildley at him. "Well, that was worth my morning. Until next time, Dip-Shit!" He sings, starting down the path into the trees.

"By the way, the name's Russel."

... ... ... ...

**That's how bored I was. Hnng.**

**Next comes the actual blood sucker. Then they can all go on stupid adventures together. Yay. **

**This group has its moron, its pervert, and soon, its violent grumpy-butt. Also Dipper. **

**I feel better now! I was sick while writing this :D**

**If it sucks, you can blame it on that! c:**


End file.
